


Always

by barsonaddict



Series: A Barson Baby [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: The night before Olivia's induction is scheduled, she has a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from @svu-stories-personal (tumblr) who requested 'Hey, Im with you, okay? Always.' about a year ago *hides*

She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. 

They had a plan. A detailed birth plan developed with a team of specialists that knew exactly what they were doing, and had years of experience. It was supposed to give her confidence so she wouldn't worry. 

But here she is, the night before she's supposed to go to the hospital and give birth to her son. And she is terrified. 

At midnight when Rafael comes to bed, he's expecting Liv to be sound asleep. After all, she went to bed shortly after Noah did. Instead, she's sitting up and typing furiously on her laptop. Searching message boards and Mommy blogs for reassurance. 

"Uh, Liv?" he asks tentatively. "What's going on, my love?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She doesn't dare speak, she's barely holding in the tears as it is.

Rafael takes a closer look, noting her glassy eyes, pinched face and slightly shaking hands. He sits down next to her on the bed, and looks at the screen. "How to reduce the risk of maternal mortality in high risk cases? Liv, honey. We did all this research. Weeks ago. With highly trained specialists. How long have you been doing this?" 

He gently closes her laptop, setting it on the bedside table. When he turns back to her, she's crying unable to hold back the tears any longer. "I'm so scared, Raf," she sobs as he wraps his arms around her.

He holds her close, rubbing her back and murmuring reassuring words into her hair until she stops crying. Tears are sliding down his face as well, albeit silently. 

"I'm scared too, Liv. I'm not going to lie about that. But you know what? I'm also scared every time you grab your badge and go to work. I'm scared every time I drop Noah at daycare. There are so many things that could go wrong every day but we put safeguards into place, and trust that things will work out. Your doctors are the best at what they do. I'm trusting them with two thirds of my world: I'd go crazy if I didn't believe they are going to be a hundred percent successful."

She nods into his shoulder and sighs. "I was asleep, but then I had a dream that everything started to go wrong...at the hospital... and they made you leave. That was the worst part. I was laying there, people screaming around me, and I was all alone." 

Rafael tightens his arms around her, trying to reassure her subconscious that he's not going anywhere. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always. There's nothing that could keep me away from you tomorrow, Liv. Absolutely nothing. I promise."

"Okay. I love you," she says so quietly he has to strain to hear. 

"I love you too, mi amor. And I love our sons, and we *will* have a long and deliriously happy life together."

As if to punctuate his father's words, Finn starts kicking and moving around. "Looks like someone agrees with his daddy," Barba smirks.

Liv drops a hand down to rub her belly. "Well, his daddy is right so I'll let it slide this time. But someone better remember who carried him inside her for nine months."

Rafael smiles and pulls back so he can see her face. He pushes some stray hair behind her ear then presses a kiss to her lips. "I definitely won't be forgetting that anytime soon. You're amazing, Olivia Benson."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more planned for this series but NO idea at all when I will get them written


End file.
